Luigi
by Lady Juse
Summary: A series of drabbles about Luigi's chronicles in Toad Town when Mario is busy 'heroing' feel free to suggust ideas
1. Chapter 1

**Luigi**

**Intro**

Okay so this fanfic is just gonna be a series of drabbles about Luigi's chronicles in Toad Town when Mario is busy 'heroing'...

So...just drabbles; feel free suggesting stories.

Might as well begin with a generic prologue

_Disclaimer: I do not own any copy written material._

* * *

Luigi looked at his older brother; getting ready to kick some Bowser butt. Mario still had his 'no, you can't come' speech ready; surprisingly Luigi hasn't asked in quite some while...

"Luigi?"

"Yeah bro?"

"Why..." Mario started, unable to phrase it..."haven't you asked if you could some along in a while?"

"What?" Luigi asked, confused..."You_ want_ me to join you?"

"No!" Mario firmly stated "You're too important to me to go off almost dying! I just wanna know what's up?"

"Just have things to do here..."

"Okay then!" Mario said heading for the door "Peach won't rescue herself!"

Luigi smiled as he yelled "Remember to give Bower a kick in the kisser from me!"

"Don't I always?"

Luigi kept smiling until Mario set off to rescue Peach...he'd wait until tomorrow to get his heroing done...


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **The Gray Havens  
**Summery: **Luigi make's a friend in a Middle Earth loving child…  
**Warnings:** OC death

* * *

Luigi was walking towards Anne's house. Now Anne was a good friend of Luigi that he grew attached to. Luigi remembered the last time they spent time together...he was just getting to the best part in_ Return of the King_...

'There, peeping among the cloud-wrack above a dark tor high up in the mountains, Sam saw a white star twinkle for a while. The beauty of it smote his heart, as he looked up out of the forsaken land, and hope returned to him. For like a shaft, clear and cold, the thought pierced him that in the end the Shadow was only a small and passing thing: there was light and high beauty for ever beyond its reach.'

_Anne then bust into another coughing fit._

_'Anne," Luigi was concerned for his friend "this is the twelth time...I'm taking you to your parents..."_

Turns out Anne caught 'something awful' for a long while and didn't have longer to live. Luigi decided to visit her and get the last of _Return of the King_ done...

Once Luigi got to Anne's house and rang the doorbell; her parent's answered with a 'Sorry Luigi, Anne can't visit today...she needs rest'

'Why?' Anne said as she walked down the stairs... 'I want to know how it ends...if Frodo destroys the Ring of Power or not...'

'Okay Anne...'

Due to her not having enough strength to get up the hill, Luigi carried her to their reading tree...once Anne was lying down where the uproots split, did Luigi continue the tale of Middle Earth...

_

* * *

_

'But Sam turned to Bywater, and so came back up the Hill, as day was ending once more. And he went on, and there was yellow light, and fire within; and the evening meal was ready, and he was expected. And Rose drew him in, and set him in his chair, and put little Elanor upon his lap.

_He drew a deep breath. "Well, I'm back," he said._'

'That was beautiful...' Anne smiled

'How do you feel Anne?' Luigi asked

'Not so well...I think I'm heading for the Grey Havens...like Mr. Frodo'

Luigi found it hard to keep the tear in his eye...

'Luigi;' Anne struggled before a cough 'I just want to say that I enjoyed everyday you came over....from learning elvish to reading the Hobbit together...even that Halloween you dressed as Legolas...'

Luigi chuckled...he remembered that.

'I just want to say that...' Anne couldn't finish due to a bloody cough

'Yes?'

_'Amin mela lle' _Anne whispered

_'Amin mela lle vithel_' Luigi replied with a smile

Anne's eyes then closed, her breathing ceased.

She was gone.

* * *

Author's Note: So...this is chapter 1; reviews and contusive criticism is encouraged; like suggestions.

And for those of you who don't know _Amin mela lle_ means _I love you_ in Elvish and _Amin mela lle_ _vithel_ means _I love you also_ in Elvish.


End file.
